This invention relates to a cam machining apparatus, and more particularly it is concerned with a cam machining tool characterized in that: in a cam machining tool, a cam can be machined with high accuracy of working without the cam contour being deformed even if the diameter of the tool is changed, uniform finishing can be rendered along the circumference of the cam face by keeping the speed of working substantially constant along all the circumference of the cam face, thereby attaining high accuracy of working.
In the cam machining tools, such as a grinding machine and a milling machine, of the prior art, there has been a shortcoming that in the case of machining an internal cam or an external cam, the face of said cam tends to be deformed by the shift of the point of working, i.e., the point where the tool contacts the work piece, due to the change in the diameter of the tool. In addition, as the point of working shifts momentarily, the speed of working changes considerably, so that uniform finishing could not be obtained along all the circumference of the cam face.